


Schnee fee

by Promare_Secret_Santa_Rus



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promare_Secret_Santa_Rus/pseuds/Promare_Secret_Santa_Rus
Kudos: 2
Collections: С новым 2020!





	Schnee fee

За окном гуляла снежная буря, разнося хлопья снега по округе. Заметала ими дома, одевая безликие здания в белоснежные шапки и махровые одеяния. Люди же сторонились её. Не выходили из домов, предпочитая наслаждаться чужой прогулкой через окна, покрытые незатейливыми рисунками, будто бы вышедшими из-под руки художника. Весьма умелого, к тому же.

Нареченная Госпожой снежных бурь Биар как никто другой знала, что ей нужно делать. Какие обязанности выполнять. Один взмах рукава - морозные гончие пускаются в бега. Начинают охоту за снежинками, что так одиноко падают с небес. Играют друг с другом, создавая вокруг себя снежные вихри. Второй взмах - и все стихает. Все, кроме снегопада. Верные гончие растворяются в белоснежных барханах, не оставляя после себя ничего. Но Госпожа знает. Коли позовет, те обязательно вернуться. Восстанут, словно фениксы из белёсого пепла. Поэтому, она не боится бродить по затихшему городу одна. Находиться в этой мертвой тишине, среди безлюдных улочек.

Здесь практически никогда не бывает снежно. Очень редко зима ступает на эту землю.

Поэтому, Биар рада, что именно ей поручили наслать бурю. Превратить все в Новогоднюю сказку, дабы сердца жителей наполнились предпраздничным теплом. Воистину ответственная работа. Каждый закоулок должен быть припорошен снегом. А из каждого окна обязаны виднеться сугробы. Деревья же следует укрыть белоснежным одеялом, чтобы их безмятежный сон не был прерван случайным гостем. Гостем, вроде огненного духа, что приносит за собой такое ненужное потепление в самый разгар зимы.

Тот, как ни странно, был рядом. Стоял, прислонившись к одной из многочисленных серых стен безликого дома. Скрывал свое лицо за капюшоном. Прятал взор, отводя его куда-то в сторону.

\- Смотрю ты все такая же, - чужие губы трогает лёгкая улыбка, а слова легко льются с уст. Будто бы и не было вовсе той длительной разлуки, - Безукоризненна и холодна.  
\- Могу то же самое сказать о вас, - Биар никого не ждала. Не рассчитывала на эту встречу, потому и бросила колкость в ответ. Но даже так, она ни о чем не жалела.

"Где ты был столько лет?"  
"Что ты делал?"  
"Почему молчал? Не связывался со мною?"

Слова застревают в горле, так и не оформивший в нечто более стоящее, чем мысли. Чем идеи.

Никто не решается посмотреть друг другу в глаза. Да и нужно ли? Ничего не изменилось с тех самых пор, когда Дух нёс вахту весеннего гонца. Абсолютно ничего, кроме того, что тот нарушил закон. Стал преступником. Теперь вместо пшеничных прядей, в которых ранее водили хороводы ветра, струилось пламя. Неустрашимое. Неукротимое.

"- Спасибо за помощь. Я в долгу...  
\- Не стоит. Я это сделала по старой дружбе.  
\- И все же. Коли понадоблюсь - только позови.  
\- Мне это без надобности."

Когда-то Крей оступился. Когда-то отдал свое тело и душу мятежнику. Ради мнимой свободы. Ради соблазнительной, но пустой выгоды. И в итоге получил лишь тишину да одиночество.

\- Зачем ты здесь?  
\- Пришел попрощаться.

Биар тогда помогла ему. Отвела порчу. Скрыла следы. Остановила погоню. Указала путь. И все же...

\- Доброго пути, - у нее не находится сил для другого ответа. Не хватает решимости на то, что действительно хотела сказать.

Ее руки касается чужая. Более теплая. Оставляет на бледной коже следы, будто бы от языков пламени. Но мужчина не спешит отдаляться. Наоборот, сильнее сжимает тонкое запястье.

\- Спасибо.

В ответ лишь тишина.


End file.
